Spellslamzer
Spellslamzer (スペルスラムザー, Superusuramuzā) is a large Spell Punk, referred to as the "ultimate" Spell Punk, and one of the main deuteragonist of the Legend of the Avenge Landers series. He first appeared in Legend of the Avenge Landers: SuperChargers, as the crowned champion of BattleBrawl Island who promises to grant one wish to whoever could defeat him in the ring. He was sought out by Spyro, Twilight and the Mane Six, the Avenge Landers, and their friends, where they also have battled Spellslamzer for information on, and navigation around the Spell Punk Library. He later serves as the main antagonist of the Secret Agent Secrets story arc, referred to as a warlord. "You know what they say: if you can't win, cheat!" :—Spellslamzer. Appearance :Voice actor: John Kassir (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known(Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Deutsch) Biography Appearance Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Spellslamzer is a devious Spell Punk who is willing to use trickery to gain the advantage in battle. He is ruthless, as the main materials that are the key to his goals are more important than the lives of innocents that stand in his way, even ordering Voodood to execute an Mabu miner for a small mistake. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Abilities Spellslamzer is a powerful user of magic, his magical feats have included; flight like all other Spell Punks, teleportation, as well as opening small portals. He can fire spheres of energy out of his hands, he also can fire a beam of energy from his face, along with being able to fire a barrage of energy balls from his hands and face into the air which then explode when they hit the ground. He can even summon other Spell Punks to help him fight. He is also shown to be able to project images such as when he projected various runic symbols onto Hugo's book. Spellslamzer is capable of creating other realms such as his nightmare realm, where he is more powerful. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Summon Spell Punks * Energy Beams * Teleportation * Phantom Balls * Dive Bombing Skills Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses History Past Synopsis See also * Rune Slider External links * Spellslamzer Skylanders Wiki Notes & Trivia * Spellslamzer's face resembles Star Strike's. ** In Secret Agent Secrets, for a single frame his mouth can be seen, resembling the ones from Toys for Bob's Spell Punk designs - white and with sharp fangs. * He somewhat resembles Ghostfreak from Megomniverse 10. * He is voiced John Kassir, who also voices Rizzo, Ghost Roaster, Rizzopolus, and Short Cut. * Despite Spellslamzer being defeated and chained up in the arena by the Avenge Landers, a copy of Spellslamzer can be seen in the audience when Baron von Shellshock walks off-screen. Category:Spell Punks Category:Males Category:Alignment Unknown